


Standing By Your Side

by ladyofthenorthernlights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy actually stands up for Murphy, Clarke is a bitch, Episode: s01e04 Murphy's Law, Fix-It, M/M, No one gets hanged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthenorthernlights/pseuds/ladyofthenorthernlights
Summary: Bellamy actually speaks up when Clarke accuses Murphy of killing Wells





	Standing By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am, this hasn't been proof-read, and I'm just really mad that Bellamy let Murphy get hanged in the first place, so this kinda happened out of spite. Also I'm 100% anti-Clarke and it probably shows.

“You son of a bitch!”

 

Murphy was caught completely off guard as Clarke shoved him back. Now what? He had only been telling people to get back to work. And he was acting on Bellamy’s orders. He honestly hadn’t done anything to piss her off this time.

 

He laughed it off, taking a few steps and putting some distance between them. Clarke looked absolutely pissed, and he was actually getting kinda nervous. He didn’t trust her for one second, knowing how impulsive she could be.

 

“What’s your problem?” he said, trying to laugh it off as a joke, but she cut him off before he had finished his sentence, holding a knife up in the air.

 

“Recognise this?”

 

Murphy paused. It was his knife. His knife that he’d lost. He’d been looking for it all day, but it was gone. Now it was there, in Clarke’s hand, and she looked beyond pissed. Whatever had happened, it was bound to mean trouble for him.

 

“That’s my knife, where did you find it?” he asked, trying to grab for it, but she yanked her hand away, and spoke over him once more.

 

“Where you dropped it after you killed Wells.”

 

The accusation was clear. She thought he had killed Wells. The notion was just ridiculous. He wasn’t a killer. An asshole, sure, but he had never killed anyone. Not even the guard who had arrested his father. He’d only set fire to his chambers, while he was out. He might act like he was capable of killing to frighten some of the actual killers off, but that didn’t mean he was a murderer. According to Clarke, he was. And now she had accused him in front of the whole camp.

 

“Where I what?”

 

He was scared now. He could see Bellamy standing behind Clarke, arms crossed. Watching the situation play out. Surely Bellamy would believe him, even if Clarke wouldn’t.

 

“The Grounders killed Wells, not me,” he said, looking from Clarke to Bellamy. A crowd had formed around them. People were watching. He could practically feel the tension that was building up in the camp.

 

“I know what you did,” Clarke said, and the hate was clear in her voice. He could see it on her face. “And you’re going to pay for it.”

 

“Clarke, that’s enough,” Bellamy said, finally stepping forward. “Murphy said he didn’t do it.”

 

“And you believe Murphy?” Clarke snapped. Bellamy gave her an impatient look.

 

“I do,” he said, then stepped over to stand next to Murphy, just slightly in front of him. A protective stance, putting himself between the two of them. “I trust Murphy. He may be many things, but he is not a liar. And he can’t have killed Wells. He’s been here in camp the whole time.”

 

Murphy felt relief wash over him. Bellamy was standing up for him. He believed him. A memory surfaced then, and Murphy jumped on it immediately.

“I told you that my knife was missing this morning,” he said, looking at Bellamy. “I said that I couldn’t find it anywhere.”

 

“Because you dropped it after you killed Wells,” Clarke insisted, still not backing down. “We all knew that he hated Wells. We all saw what he wrote on the dropship, we all saw him fighting him.”

 

“He’s telling the truth,” Bellamy said. “He did tell me that his knife was missing.”

 

Murphy swallowed. He knew that it wouldn’t be enough. That some would believe Clarke because she had evidence. And it was true, he had hated Wells. But so many others in the camp had done too. Anyone could have killed him, really.

 

“How do you know?” Clarke demanded. “We don’t know where he was last night. For all we know, he snuck out of camp and killed Wells.”

 

“He didn’t,” Bellamy insisted. “He didn’t. He was with me all night.”

 

Now Murphy really tensed. No one knew that he was spending the nights in Bellamy’s tent. They had been really careful not to be seen, and now Bellamy was telling the whole camp that they had been together all night. At least some of them would know what it meant. Would they mock him for it? Surely no one would say anything to Bellamy, but him? They would call him Bellamy’s bitch. They would call him a cocksucker, all those names that he hated so much. It was the reason he had asked Bellamy to keep things quiet.

 

“He was with you?” Clarke repeated, clearly not convinced. “Bellamy, were you in on this? Did you help Murphy kill Wells?”

 

The look Bellamy gave her was so cold Murphy was sure he could feel the temperature in the camp drop significantly. He had rarely ever seen Bellamy pissed, only the other day when he’d said something bad about Octavia. This was a whole other level though.

 

“So now you’re accusing me,” Bellamy said, his voice icy cold. “Of murdering Wells Jaha. Without proof, in front of the entire camp. Seriously Clarke? I knew the Council were harsh with their judgements but this? This is just downright ridiculous.”

 

Mutters rose up in the camp, and it was clear people weren’t happy with this. Clarke’s mother was on the Council, and many of these kids had their parents floated. And they had all been arrested. The Council wasn’t exactly popular here.

 

“Someone in this camp killed Wells,” Clarke insisted. “Someone has to answer for what they have done.”

 

“Well, why don’t you accuse everyone one by one until you find the killer then?” Murphy asked. He was feeling shaky and wanted nothing more than to collapse against Bellamy. But not here. Not now. Later, he told himself. Later.

 

Clarke was looking unsure now, and Murphy knew that she had lost. Whatever she had just tried to do, it had backfired. She truly had no idea how to lead. That much was evident.

 

“If someone wants to confess, now is the time to step forward,” Clarke said. Nobody moved. Nobody said anything. A good minute or so passed, and then Clarke turned and walked off with a frustrated look on her face.

-

 

“Are you alright?” Bellamy asked as soon as they were alone in his tent that night. “Clarke really was unfair with you today.”

 

Murphy didn’t say anything. He simply moved over to Bellamy and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face against his chest. Allowing his knees to give out. Bellamy pulled him close and held him, letting Murphy be weak for a moment. He had no idea what Clarke would have done if Bellamy hadn’t stepped in and defended him. He really didn’t want to think about it.

 

“She’s a bitch,” Murphy murmured against Bellamy’s chest, and he felt it as Bellamy chuckled.

 

“She is,” he agreed, and Murphy could hear the smile in his voice. “Her stubbornness will be her downfall. It’s only a matter of time.”

 

He pulled away to look at Murphy, stroking one calloused hand against the smooth skin of Murphy’s cheek. Smiling warmly at him.

 

“You know I’d never let anyone hurt you, right?” he asked.

 

“I know,” Murphy said. “You love my ass way too much to let someone else kick it.”

 

“You’re such an idiot,” Bellamy laughed, and when he kissed him, Murphy knew that he truly did care.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't uploaded anything in well over a year so this was fun! I'm @bunker-boyfriends on tumblr, come say hi and talk to me about how Murphy deserved better!


End file.
